This Life
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Frank finds out the real reason Karen left him
1. Anger

Frank slammed the door shut as he walked into his house. He had just left Karen's apartment five minutes ago. It had taken every ounce of strength in his body not to unleash his tears as he made the drive home. Now, as he plopped down onto the sofa, all the tears he had held back came rushing out in downpours. His fiancée was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. The initial shock began to sink in on Frank as his eyes wandered to the mantle where a series of pictures stood from his and Karen's past. The past meaning before they had broken up. As the shock turned into anger, Frank stood up and stalked over to the fireplace. One by one, he picked up each frame and hurled them against the wall. The crunch of the glass brought along a feeling of satisfaction. As more frames smashed against the wall, Frank's cell phone began to ring. Annoyed by its sound, he threw it across the room, praying that the force would break it. His prayers weren't answered though as the phone kept ringing. Finally Frank grew sick of the ringing and picked it up.  
  
" What the hell do you want?" he shouted angrily.  
  
" Is that any way to greet your brother?"  
  
" I don't give a damn about politeness and I don't give a damn about you either!" Frank screamed into the mouthpiece as he hung up.  
  
Half an hour later a knock sounded on the door.  
  
" Frank? Are you in there?"  
  
" Go away Mom!"  
  
" I am not going to go away Frances until you open this door and let me in."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" You brother called and said he was concerned about you."  
  
" There is nothing wrong with me!" Frank stammered, desperately trying to hold back an upcoming wave of tears.  
  
" You sound like you're going to cry. There IS something wrong with you." Not able to hold the tears back, Frank opened the door in a rush and fell into the arms of his mother.  
  
" Sweetheart what's the matter?"  
  
" Karen and I just got into an argument awhile ago."  
  
" Then what are you so torn up about? You and Karen have had dozens of those silly little fights all couples have."  
  
" This argument wasn't silly Mom. It's not a laughing matter." Seeing the seriousness in Frank's bloodshot eyes, Mary asked,  
  
" What is it then?"  
  
" Karen's dying Mom. She's dying and there's nothing I can do for her." 


	2. Apologies

Frank wiped the remaining tears from his eyes as he approached Karen's apartment. After a long talk, Mary had made him see that his love and support was the best gift he could offer to her. He shifted the bouquet of roses to his left arm as he stuck his right hand out to ring her doorbell. As Frank's pointer finger aimed for the button, the argument slipped back into his head. He cringed as he remembered just exactly what had been said.  
  
" Frank, it's going to be all right. Trust me."  
  
" How can you say it's going to be all right Karen? You're dying!!" he screamed in outrage.  
  
" Frank, calm down!" Karen said, pleading.  
  
" Calm down?! Calm down? Karen how do you expect me to calm down after you just told me that you're not really hooked back on drugs, but you're dying? How do you expect me to react? Do you want me to congratulate you? Do you want me to smile and say everything's going to be okay? Is that what you want? Guess what Karen. It's not going to be okay. It's never going to be okay. You're dying. Plain and simple, end of story." Frank was taken aback as the door opened in front of him. There stood a pale and tired looking Karen.  
  
" Took you long enough. Now are you going to stand out there or freeze your butt off?" Accepting her invitation, Frank stepped into Karen's apartment and presented her the bouquet of flowers.  
  
" What are these for?" Karen asked as she slowly made her way to the kitchen area to find a vase.  
  
" They're a peace offering. Look Karen. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to upset you like that."  
  
" That's all right Frank. I understand why you did what you did. I had the same type of reaction when Chris gave me the news. It's not easy Frank."  
  
" Which is why I'm here. I realized that you shouldn't have to go through this by yourself. I love you Karen and I'll be here by your side as long as you need me to be," Frank said as he pulled Karen into his arms.  
  
Eye piercing rays of sunshine broke through the curtains causing Frank to wake. He didn't remember much about last night. He and Karen had talked into the early morning about their childhood memories and hadn't fallen asleep until almost three. Glancing at the round clock fastened to the wall, Frank noted that it was almost eleven thirty. Carefully he rolled over, trying not to disturb Karen who was snuggled close to his side. As he stood, Frank draped an extra blanket over her delicate body then pulled on his boots and snuck out the front door. There was some place he had to be. 


	3. Sacrifices

Half an hour later, Frank pulled up to his destination. His heart twisted in pain as he walked through the glass doors. As he entered, multiple voices greeted him.  
  
" Hey Frank. Thought today was your day off," a fellow paramedic shouted.  
  
" It is. I've got to talk to Johnson about something," Frank said moving on down the hallway until he reached Captain Johnson's office. He knocked on his boss's glass door three times then awaited a response.  
  
" Come in," bellowed the captain. Frank twisted the door handle and stepped into the office.  
  
" Scanlon, aren't you supposed to be off?"  
  
" Yes sir I am. That's not the reason I'm here."  
  
" Then what are you doing in my office?"  
  
" I'm here to give you my two week's notice."  
  
" Your what? What's this all about Frank?"  
  
" I'd rather not talk about it. It's a sensitive matter."  
  
" I hope it all turns out the right way."  
  
" Thank you Captain," Frank said as he stood up.  
  
" We're going miss you Scanlon," the captain said. "It's going to be hard to try to find someone who's better at your job than you are."  
  
" I'm glad that you feel that way about me sir," Frank said as he walked out.  
  
Chaos greeted Frank as he entered the ER, in search of Emilio. He had to tell his partner about his resignation and he didn't want to put it off any longer. Turning to his left, he saw Gabby standing at the front desk. Frank walked over to her and cleared his throat.  
  
" Hey Frank. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm looking for Emilio. Have you seen him?"  
  
" Last time I saw him was about five minutes ago. He was heading towards the coffee shop."  
  
" Thanks a lot Gabby," Frank said as he ran towards the coffee shop. He reached it in record time. Stepping in, he scanned the room for his partner. Emilio stood at the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands. Frank strolled over to the counter.  
  
" I'll take a regular coffee with milk and a lump of sugar," he said as Emilio turned around.  
  
" Hey man. I thought you were off today."  
  
" I am. I had to come find you to tell you something important," Frank said as the waitress handed him his coffee.  
  
" Why don't we go over there and talk," he said pointing to a corner.  
  
" Sure," Emilio replied, following Frank. The two sat down at a table.  
  
" So what's this important news?"  
  
" I gave Johnson my notice this morning."  
  
" You're leaving the squad?"  
  
" Trust me, I don't want to, but I've got to."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It's personal. I just wanted to come tell you before you heard it the wrong way from someone else," Frank said as he stood up and left the coffee shop. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with his mother.  
  
" Hi Mom."  
  
" I just ran into Hank Johnson. He told me that you gave him your notice. I told him he must be mistaken and that you would never quit your job. Tell me what he was saying isn't true." Looking into his mother's eyes, Frank replied,  
  
" It's true Mom. I'm quitting the squad."  
  
" Frank, why? You've had that job for nearly ten years."  
  
" I quit so I can spend time with Karen. I realized that I couldn't let her go through this all by herself. I want to be there for her as much as possible and in order for me to do that, I had to quit."  
  
" You're serious about this?"  
  
" I don't want her to die alone Mom. I couldn't forgive myself if I wasn't there."  
  
" I understand honey. I want you to know that I'll help in whatever way I can. After all, Karen practically grew up at our house."  
  
" Thanks Mom. I appreciate it," Frank said as they neared the ER.  
  
" I've got to go. I promised Karen I'd pick her up some soup and that was an hour ago," he said, exiting through the swinging doors. 


	4. Star Gazing

Later that evening after Karen had attempted to eat her dinner, Frank bundled her up and drove the both of them over to his house. The two squeezed into the old wicker swing on the front porch; ready to gaze at the stars that were scattered across the sky. They had taken up star gazing short after Karen had "reappeared" in Port Charles. Frank would throw down an old beach blanket and they'd lay flat on their backs, staring up at the dark night sky. During the colder months the two would lay on the porch swing wrapped up in warm blankets, drinking hot chocolate. Hot cocoa was the least of their thoughts now as they pressed up against each other, trying to keep warm. Karen began to shiver as a gust of wind blew near by.  
  
" It's getting cold out here. We should go in," Frank said. Rubbing her hands together, Karen pleaded,  
  
" Let's stay out here for just a couple minutes longer."  
  
" No. You look terrible. You should be inside getting warmed up," Frank said as he stood up. Karen who had become tired didn't protest as he scooped her up and walked into the living room. Gently he placed her on the couch then strolled over to the fireplace and began to make a fire.  
  
" Don't you remember when we were little and it was winter time how we'd beg your mom to start a fire so we could roast marshmallows? She'd bring out a big bag of jet stuffed marshmallows and those funny little sticks. Sometimes if we were lucky she'd let us cook hotdogs," Karen said as Frank tossed a log onto the open flames. A smile crept across his face as he remembered how much fun they used to have sitting in front of the fireplace. Standing up, Frank wandered into the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards.  
  
" I know they're here," he mumbled to himself. Finally after dismantling the majority of the kitchen's cabinets, Frank found what he was looking for. He walked back into the living room with his left hand hidden behind his back.  
  
" Feel like reliving the `olden' days?" he questioned as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows. " That is, if you've got an appetite." A grin spread across Karen's cheeks as she imagined the taste of gooey marshmallows.  
  
" Actually, marshmallows sound great." With that, Frank pulled an old hot dog roasting stick from the hall closet and sat down in front of the fire.  
  
" All right. How do you want your marshmallow? Gooey, medium gooey, perfectly gooey, charred, or flaming?"  
  
" I'll have a perfectly gooey marshmallow sir."  
  
" Perfectly gooey coming right up," Frank said as he shoved the stick into the fire. 


	5. Outrage

Frank slipped in and out of sleep all night. He was contemplating how to tell Karen about his 'sudden leave of absence' from the squad. He had meant to tell her last night, but she had gotten so caught up in them roasting marshmallows, Frank hated the thought of bursting her bubble. Sometime around six, he finally gave up on the thought of sleeping in and wandered downstairs to where Karen lay, fast asleep on the couch. Trying not to disturb her, Frank crept across the room towards the kitchen. He was halfway across the room when a floorboard squeaked, causing Karen to stir.  
  
" Frank, is that you?" she inquired in a daze.  
  
" I'm just grabbing a cup of coffee. Sorry if I woke you"  
  
" I wasn't asleep anyways. I haven't slept at all."  
  
" Neither have I," Frank said as Karen broke into a startling coughing spasm.  
  
" Are you okay?" In between coughs, she gasped,  
  
" Water. Please." Frank ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass quickly filling it. He hurried back into the living room and sat down next to Karen. She quickly swallowed the water, which brought little aid to her cough. Becoming worried, Frank touched the back of his hand to her forehead that was breaking out in sweat.  
  
" Do you feel hot?" Karen nodded.  
  
" I think you've got a fever. We've got to get you to GH," Frank said as he stood up. He wrapped Karen in a layer of blankets and rushed her outside to his truck.  
  
Eve sat starring at a handful of cards.  
  
" Got any fives?" Chris asked.  
  
" Go fish Ramsey," she said as she sighed. Early morning shifts were the worst. Nothing ever happened that was the least bit exciting. The highlight of her day so far was winning three straight games of Go Fish.  
  
" Got any tens?" Eve said as she yawned. Chris began to answer, but was interrupted by the loud whoosh of the swinging doors as Frank rushed in with a body draped in his arms.  
  
" I need a gurney," he shouted as Eve hurried over.  
  
" Karen!" she exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
" She's got a high fever and a bad cough." Karen tried to protest.  
  
" I'm fine Frank. It's just the flu."  
  
" You don't know that. You know how weak your immune system is now."  
  
" Frank I don't want to talk about it," she stated as he placed her on a bed.  
  
" Don't want to talk about what?" Eve asked as they wheeled her towards an exam room. In a sudden burst of outrage Frank shouted,  
  
" You want to know what this is all about Eve? It's all about him," he screamed, pointing at Chris.  
  
" Why don't you tell Eve about how you injected Karen with vampire serum? Why don't you tell her that her best friend is dying and there's nothing she can do for her? Why don't you tell her that Chris? Why don't you?" Eve stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
" Wait a minute. Did you just say that Karen is dying?"  
  
" It's true Eve. I found out a few weeks ago right before that big dinner party."  
  
" So what's the verdict?"  
  
" I'm in complete organ failure thanks to Chris."  
  
" I'll make sure Alan hears about this when I'm done," Eve threatened as she helped Karen into a room leaving Frank and Chris alone in the hallway. 


	6. Beg For Mercy

" You're a sick, cold hearted, son of a bitch you know that Ramsey?" Frank screamed as he closed in on Chris.  
  
" The love of my life is dying because of your selfishness. I swear if I knew that I wouldn't be sent to jail for killing you, I'd snap your neck right here, right now."  
  
" Settle down Frank."  
  
" You want me to settle down?" Frank asked as he grabbed Chris's shoulders, throwing him up against a wall.  
  
" You try watching someone you love with all your heart struggle to stay alive and then try to settle down Chris," he said, trying with all of his might to control his raging temper.  
  
" Frank maybe you should talk to somebody."  
  
" Oh you think I should see a shrink? I'm not the one who decided to create vampire serum to become rich and famous and in the process injected an innocent person with it. Maybe you should be the one talking to somebody."  
  
" You asked for it," Chris said as he pushed Frank away.  
  
" Give it your best shot Ramsey," Frank replied, laughing. Before he could realize what was going on, Chris had knocked him to the ground. Frank stood immediately, wiping flecks of blood off his face that dripped from a gash on his forehead.  
  
" Got lucky that time," he said as he clenched his hands around Chris's neck, squeezing as hard as he possibly could. Chris's face began turning red as he sputtered, trying to breath.  
  
" Apologize for what you did to her."  
  
" Never," Chris choked out.  
  
" Come on Ramsey. Beg for mercy," Frank urged as he tightened his grip. Just then Ian walked up.  
  
" Frank, let go of him."  
  
" Not until he apologizes."  
  
" You're choking him Frank. He's going to suffocate to death."  
  
" Oh what a shame that would be," Frank retorted sarcastically as he let go of Chris's neck, shoving him into a chair.  
  
" You're lucky Chris that he showed up when he did or Jack would be picking out the suit you'd be wearing to your funeral right about now," Frank said as he walked off.  
  
" He's. Crazy," Chris spitted out.  
  
" You okay?"  
  
" Positively. Great. It's. Not. The. First. Time. I've. Been. Strangled," Chris said as he stormed off to his office and Ian ran after Frank who he found sitting outside the doors of the ER with his arms curled over his head.  
  
" Go away Ian. I'm fine."  
  
" What I saw in there was not fine Frank."  
  
" Look I don't need your two cents worth Thornhart. Just leave me alone," Frank said as he stood up.  
  
" Well if you won't talk to me about what's going on then let me look at your head."  
  
" It's all right," Frank said as he tried to walk around Ian.  
  
" I think I should be the one to determine that. After all I am the doctor."  
  
" I'm not going anywhere until I find out about Karen."  
  
" What about her?"  
  
" I brought her in earlier. She has a pretty bad fever and a cough. I left her with Eve."  
  
" I'll make you a deal. We'll go find my lovely wife and check up on Karen then I'll take a look at your head. Deal?"  
  
" Deal," Frank said as they headed inside to look for Eve who was just stepping out of Exam 3.  
  
" Eve. How is she?"  
  
" She's got a slight touch of pneumonia. I'm going to keep her for a few days for observation."  
  
" Can I see her?"  
  
" Of course," Eve said as Frank headed towards her room.  
  
" Mind if I come in?" Frank asked as he walked through the curtain.  
  
" Frank! What happened to your head?" Karen wondered.  
  
" I got into a little scrap with Ramsey."  
  
" Did you hurt him?"  
  
" No, Ian broke it up right before I cut off his air supply," Frank said with a grin.  
  
" So how are you doing?"  
  
" A little better now. Eve gave me some antibiotics. They should be kicking in soon."  
  
" That's good," said Frank with a sigh.  
  
" Is there something wrong?"  
  
" No, not really."  
  
" There IS something wrong Frank. I can see it in your eyes. There's something you aren't telling me."  
  
" It can wait until later. What matters now to me is you getting better. Understand?" Frank asked.  
  
" If you say so," Karen replied as a nurse entered.  
  
" Dr. Thornhart told me that you're supposed to come with me. He gave me permission to literally drag you out if you resist."  
  
" Sounds like Ian," Karen said with a soft laugh.  
  
" I'll see you later baby," Frank said as he willingly went with the nurse.  
  
She directed into an Exam room where Ian was waiting.  
  
" I see she didn't have to drag you," Ian noted as Frank sat down.  
  
" You think you're funny don't you?" 


	7. Regrets

Eve approached Alan Quartermaine's office, her body filled with anger. Raising her fist, she pounded hard on the door.  
  
" Come in." Eve pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
" Eve. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I just got through treating Karen Wexler."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" You've got to promise me first that you'll believe everything I say."  
  
" I'm all ears."  
  
" Do you remember the whole vampire thing that was going on a few months ago?"  
  
" Yes. I thought I'd never have to hear that name again."  
  
" Chris Ramsey somehow got a vial of vampire blood to develop a serum. It seems he was pretty successful. He accidentally injected Karen with it."  
  
" You're not serious." Alan demanded.  
  
" Does it look like I'm joking Alan?"  
  
" No. So how is Karen?"  
  
" She's dying of complete organ failure."  
  
" Let me get this straight. Chris Ramsey made a vampire serum then injected Karen with it, causing her to going into complete organ failure?"  
  
" That's right sir."  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" Last time I saw him Frank Scanlon was strangling him in the ER. You might want to check his office," Eve suggested.  
  
" Oh I will. When I find him, he's going to be sorry he was ever born."  
  
Frank entered Karen's hospital room to find her sitting up in bed.  
  
" You look better," Frank observed.  
  
" I still feel pretty bad. How's your head?"  
  
" Took fifteen stitches to close it," Frank replied.  
  
" Bet it hurt," Karen said sympathetically.  
  
" Actually it wasn't that bad. I just envisioned my hands fixated around Chris's throat and I hardly felt the pain."  
  
" You're sick Frank!" Karen exclaimed.  
  
" I know I am," Frank said as he pulled off his boots and climbed into bed next to Karen.  
  
" Why don't you try to get some rest?"  
  
" As long as you stay with me."  
  
" I wouldn't dream of leaving," Frank said as he wrapped his arms around Karen and closed his eyes. 


	8. Speechless

Ian wandered around the six floor looking for his wife. He had been meaning to catch up with her after he had seen Frank, but she had disappeared somewhere. Suddenly a hand thrust out, grabbing his arm.  
  
" Come with me. Alan's going to fire Ramsey!" Eve announced excitedly. Quietly they snuck into her small office and cracked open the adjoining door to the lounge. They had a perfect view as Chris walked in with Alan close behind.  
  
" What do you want Dr. Quartermaine? I've got patients to see."  
  
" Oh you won't be seeing anymore patients Dr. Ramsey. You're fired!"  
  
" Fired?! What for?" Chris asked.  
  
" You killed Karen Wexler, that's why."  
  
" That? I didn't kill her."  
  
" Correction. You concocted the serum with which she was injected. It's your fault that she's in complete organ failure."  
  
" I didn't mean to do it."  
  
" Well Chris it's a little too late to say you're sorry. You've got a half an hour to clean out your locker and leave. A date will be scheduled later to determined whether or not you should be able to practice medicine again. Understand?"  
  
" But…but," Chris sputtered as Alan walked out. No longer able to contain themselves, Ian and Eve escaped from her office. Once in the hallway the two completely lost it.  
  
" That's the first time I've ever seen Ramsey speechless," Ian said as Eve wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
" That was the highlight of my week," Eve said with a laugh.  
  
" Why don't we go tell Karen the great news? I'm sure she'd like to hear all about it," Ian suggested.  
  
" That's a great idea." Hand in hand the two walked towards Karen's room, which was near by. As Eve peeked in the window tears of sadness began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
" What's wrong?" Ian asked in concern.  
  
" Look at them," Eve insisted. Ian glanced through the window to find Frank and Karen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
" It's hard to look at them when they're so happy then realize that they're never going to have a future together. Why did this have to happen Ian? I mean of all people to have this happen to it had to be Karen," Eve exclaimed as she burst into tears. Ian stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.  
  
" It's going to be okay Lambert. It's going to be okay." 


	9. Madly In Love

Frank awoke to the bleeping of Karen's heart monitor. Trying not to disturb her, he carefully sat up and glanced at his watch. He had been asleep for four hours. He slid on his boots then ventured out into the hospital in search of a decent cup of coffee. Frank was halfway to the elevators when he ran into Ian.  
  
" So you finally woke up?"  
  
" Yeah. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was trying to find a way to tell Karen that I quit the squad."  
  
" You quit the squad?" Ian asked in disbelief.  
  
" Spare me the lecture. I've already talked to Johnson, my mom, and Emilio. I don't think I can handle much more."  
  
" So why did you leave?"  
  
" I realized that Karen doesn't have much time left. I want to be able to be with her all the time. Working on the squad wouldn't let me do that."  
  
" Sounds like you're in love with her."  
  
" I passed that point a long time ago. Did you know we were going to get married this summer, but we broke off the engagement?"  
  
" No. Why did you break it off?"  
  
" Because Karen claimed she was hooked back on drugs. Turns out it was right after she had found out she was dying."  
  
" This may seem inappropriate for me to say, but why don't you do something about it?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You said you were going to get married, but she broke it off, right?"  
  
" True."  
  
" Then why don't you ask her again?"  
  
" You think I should ask her to marry me?"  
  
" Why not? You yourself said you're madly in love with her. Why don't you take it to the next level? That's how I felt about Eve. Asking her to marry me was the best thing I've ever done in my life."  
  
" That's a great idea. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
" Don't worry about Karen. I'll stay with her."  
  
" Thanks Ian," Frank shouted as he raced to the stairwell, too impatient to take the stairs. 


	10. Make My Dreams Come True

" Are you sure it's okay for me to be outside?" Karen asked as Frank carried her to the roof.  
  
" Positive. I asked Eve earlier while you were asleep. She said it was perfectly fine."  
  
" So what are we doing out here?" she asked as Frank sat her down on a picnic table.  
  
" There's something I want to ask you."  
  
" I'm all ears," Karen said. Nervously Frank reached into his pocket and grasped onto a ring box.  
  
" I was hoping to do this someplace a little more romantic, but with the circumstances this is the best I could do." Getting down on one knee, Frank opened the box and said,  
  
" Will you make my dreams come true and marry me Karen?" Blinking back tears Karen nodded.  
  
" Is that a yes?" Frank asked hopefully.  
  
" It's a yes," Karen managed to get out. Holding her right hand out, Frank slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger.  
  
" It's beautiful."  
  
" Just like you," he said.  
  
" I know this sounds rude, but why of all times did you ask me to marry you?"  
  
" Karen I am deeply in love with you. I don't care if you're going to die. I want to be able to spend whatever time you have left on this earth as your husband. I want to be there for you when you feel like giving up. I want to be that special person that never leaves your side even when the times start to get rough. I want to be with you Karen Wexler." Tears began to stream down Karen's cheeks.  
  
" Come on now. This is getting too mushy for me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry."  
  
" You think I'm getting mushy? Oh, you're going to pay for that. If I weren't so slow on my feet, I'd give you a head start before I chased you down."  
  
" How exactly are you going to make me pay?"  
  
" I for one hold a very valuable secret."  
  
" And that would be?"  
  
" You're extremely ticklish!" Karen announced as she grabbed Frank's stomach, just underneath his ribcage.  
  
" Stop! Please!"  
  
" Can't you handle it tough guy? Huh?" Karen asked as she tickled him harder and harder.  
  
" I give!" Frank said in a fit of laughter.  
  
" What was that?" Karen asked as she noticed tears trickling out the corner of Frank's eyes.  
  
" I surrender!" Frank declared as Karen stopped.  
  
" Why don't we go back inside? It's getting cold out here." Frank stood and helped Karen down the stairs. As she pushed open the door, Frank secured his arm around her waist and tossed her upside down over his shoulder.  
  
" Frank Scanlon! Put me down this instant!" she screamed as he walked towards the nurse's station.  
  
" I believe you've forgotten the Scanlon family golden rule. Don't get mad, get even."  
  
" You're awful!" Karen said.  
  
" Say you're sorry for tickling me and I'll put you down."  
  
" I'm sorry. Now put me down; the blood's rushing to my head." Frank swung her down to the floor as Eve and Ian walked up.  
  
" You two sound like an old married couple," Eve proclaimed.  
  
" Speaking of married," Frank said, " do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"  
  
" Tell us what?" Ian asked. Without a sound, Karen produced her right hand, the ring glittering in the light.  
  
" You're not?" Eve asked.  
  
" I am. He just asked me out on the roof."  
  
" Oh my gosh! Karen! Congratulations!" Eve exclaimed as she hugged Karen.  
  
" Congrats to you too Frank," Ian said as they shook hands. 


End file.
